Forever Love, Forever Death
by Mistal
Summary: COMPLETE!SetsunaFolkenS.M, Escaflowne, this is for Michelle AnnMyst Lady...Curse to never be love...
1. Forever Love

Time after time. She hope for love, yet Time after time, She will be punish for finding love.  
  
Death will found the one she ever loved, yet memory of him will for ever be with in her own heart.  
  
A memory cant be taked away, yet the feeling can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*ForEver £ove*~  
  
Once upon a century, those damn Gate, should close... The Keeper should be free to found love. Yet if it doesnt found it, in a number of hours. The keeper should stay at the Gate until the next time it could be free.  
  
~mou hitori de arukenai toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite Ah kizutsuku koto nante nareta hazu dakedo ima wa... Ah kono mama dakishimete nureta mama no kokoro o kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni kawaranai ai ga aru nara~  
  
Oh, did she ever found love....Never will she walk alone....  
  
"Oh, Folken...why did death have take you..."  
  
~Will you hold my heart namida uketomete mou kowaresou na All my heart~  
  
Again, the damn Gate had take away the love she had found...  
  
"Am I stuck here forever???"  
  
~Forever Love Forever Dream afureru omoi dake ga hageshiku setsunaku jikan o umetsukusu Oh Tell my why .....All I see is blue in my heart....~  
  
Forever will she love some, yet forever will no one love her back...She is the cursed Keeper, that should keep the gate and dream forever of love that had been take away from her...  
  
Her tears wouldnt break the curse of death on her loved one...  
  
~Will you stay with me kaze ga sugisaru made mata afuredasu All my tears ~  
  
But even death, the one who dare to loved her, enough to fight agaist his own dad. Will still stay with her...in his ghost form...  
  
"Oh Folken why did you fight..."  
  
~Forever Love Forever Dream kono mama soba ni ite yoake ni furueru kokoro dakishimete Oh Stay with me~  
  
She hold the one that loved her...  
  
"Stay with me...."  
  
"Just hold me till death come and take me away from your love......"  
  
~Ah subete ga owareba ii owari no nai kono yoru ni Ah ushinau mono nante nanimo nai anata da-ke ~  
  
End of a dream, End of a Love...Death cames and takes, yet memory stay for ever...  
  
~Forever Love Forever Dream kono mama soba ni ite yoake ni furueru kokoro dakishimete~  
  
Forever Love trap in dreams...still holding a love, yet gone...  
  
~Ah Will you stay with me kaze ga sugiaru made mou dare yori mo soba ni~  
  
Stay side by side, until the final winds of death...  
  
~Forever Love Forever Dream kore ijyou arukenai Oh Tell me why Oh Tell me true oshiete ikiru imi o Forever Love Forever Dream afureru namida no naka kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made Forever Love ~  
  
The final wind as blow, the Final sentence had been said... Yet never will the Keeper fall in love....The love of Folken should forever stay within her heart...  
  
AN: First: Hope you like it!! Review please!!! Second: I dont own Setsuna(from sailor moon), Folken(from Escaflowne) or the song Forever dream of X-Japan (you can have the lyrics and translation at: www.x-japan.de/main.htm click on lyrics & translation, than click on "F" and you'll have the lyrics of Forever Love) last: I dont know why I put those lyrics there...i guess that in a way, the story and the lyrics have something in commun...what I do not know...well not yet.... this story is for Michelle Ann/Myst Lady, she ask me to do a poem about Setsuna/Folken, well it end up as a story/song thing....hope you like it...  
  
Oh and, I may come back to write...I do not know yet....and im posting this coz I keep my promise...  
  
Ja ne Take care, see ya later... ~Mistal : Forver the Dark Angel~  
  
p.s: thist didnt go in the spell checker...  
  
p.s.s: this is the first story i post since, my Good Bye "story" had been take away, and that my create a new story had been block for 1 week...I'll like to tell that, I hate fanfiction.net never will this place be a "free your soul".... 


	2. Know the past

I had watch, watch from behind...I felt and saw her friend fall..  
.I saw the blade killing him...  
  
I saw and felt, the pain of the Keeper...Yet never did I move to help...  
  
~~Past~~  
  
"Folken!!!! NOOO!!!" Setsuna scream will be forever heard...As Folken  
fall in her arms, breating his last.  
  
"Stay with me..."  
  
"Just hold me till death come and take me away from your love...."  
  
"Dont leave...Folken...I need you..." her voice was a cry, her heart was a  
sea of pain...Yet,I didnt move...  
  
He die, in her arm, die in what he ever wanted...  
  
I was about to move on, when Setsuna raise up...her eyes never had so   
much hate and pain...Greatest power of Universe was unleash...Time was  
passing by. The daughter of Chronos was burning of pain...Never will she   
forgive, the men in front of her...Never will she forget, The King of Gaia...  
That had kill Folken...He was death because he had love her...And what ever   
the myth could say...never the Keeper should fall in love, yet many keepers   
before her had found love and was free! But,Her, never will the King allow  
her to leave the Gate...  
  
Power she unleash destroille with easy way, the planet they were on...  
In a time, they were floting into space, Gaia was gone, Plutonium senshi   
had destoil it with one attack...If she want she could take the universe for  
herself...Yet, she didnt care, only thing she want was to kill the men that  
kill the one she love...yet, this men was the one I loved...  
She power up...  
"Time of Death", there, her power was free, killing the King of Gaia...  
  
And I just stay there,I watch my senshi kill the men I ever loved...I watch   
her lost her love...Yet my rage was not stop...Both had lost our love...yet   
I want to kill her...yet I didnt move...  
~~~  
Present~  
  
I will always remember that time, when Pluto show that she was more   
that just the Senshi of Pluto...she show that she had power that goes beyond  
the Imperium Silver Cristal...Yet, never did I fear her...I knew that,what she  
had done was because, she will be trapped at the Gate forever,coz the one she  
ever loved was dead...  
  
She came and leave, her face hold nothing, yet her eyes ask for death to take   
her. Never did we saw her cry, never did we saw her love...She's already dead,   
her soul die the day, when Folken,her love, die within her arm...  
  
Forever the Keeper should never fall in love.The curse of Death had finaly   
win on her...   
  
Destiny told me this. Light,Death,Space,Fire,Earth,Water,Wind,Thunder and   
Time, all of them have one humain body, a body that should live as long as it  
still existe....Yet, Setsuna, The Keeper of The Gate of Time, Sailor Pluto, the  
senshi with the power of all universe in one body...Yes, she is the living body   
of Light,Death,Space,Fire,Earth,Water,Wind,Thunder and Time...To be forever   
alive...with the burn of no love...  
  
Forever will she be there...Forever will she love ghost...Forever will she   
dream...Dream of a time, when life and death werent the same thing.....  
  
~~  
She was watching me...Now Im watching her...I, Sailor Pluto, should keep  
safe, the wife and the daughter, of the men I killed, long ago...in space...  
  
"King of Gaia, forever should I keep safe Queen Serenity and Princess Serena...  
and her senshi...They are your familly and friend...And I am just the body of   
universe...your enemi..."  
  
I walk away, hoping for a better day...  
  
~~~~~End,of this chapter~~~~~  
  
AN: First it should only have been one poem/song...then I end up with a story,  
I hope you love it!!!! Ja ne, ~Mistal~ 


	3. a Empire down fall

I saw Pluto,leave the side of my mother. We all seem to watch each other, yet never did one of us move...  
  
Is Destine, that put us like that...Watching never acting??? I watch those two women, never will I understand why it's like that...Two women that watch each other, that love each other...yet when they are alone, they curse each other...  
  
The Queen watch her senshi leave, the senshi watch her Queen watch her...Unheard curse are say  
  
One day, Venus told me that Pluto had lost someone she love...and the one that kill her love was the King of Gaia, the Queen's love, my dad. She also told me that Pluto kill my father, yet I never hate her for that...But my mom seem to hate her...  
  
"Young Princess what is that sad face??" Small Luna voice was heard.  
  
"I just wish,I knew what's going on between my mother and Pluto...even if Venus told me it's about love, I dont understand..."  
  
"I dont think that someone understand the story..." Prince Darien, answer me  
  
"What is it??" I ask. For so long have I wait to hear the story...  
  
"The myth said, that once a century the Gate of Time should close, leaving hours to the keeper to find love...Pluto had try so many time over her rule had the Gate, yet when she did find love, King of Gaia.your father, kill the men, Pluto had fall for...His name was Folken, great future king of Gaia, your older brother...Folken had die because he fall for Pluto, and the King had said that: who ever fall for the Time Keeper, should die! Yet your brother had still fall for Pluto...after his death, Pluto unleash a power greater that the Imperium Silver Crystal...and she kill the King,this is way they hate/love each other...both have kill the men they love..."the Prince finish  
  
"The fact that she is stronger that the Imperium Crystal, is a myth too!" Luna remind the two young kids/teen.  
  
"Still...I will never understand...." I said...  
  
"Princess and Prince, the Queen wish you at her side..."  
  
The voice of Pluto hit us hard...I look at her, I could see sadness,madness and love. Yet never did we saw her love.  
  
"Pluto...dont you have control over time...you could go back and change the death of..." I start, but I stop as I saw the death glare that she was giving me.  
  
"I may be Time, yet never should I change the past!" she said, after she leaved.  
  
~~~  
  
"My Great Daughter and Prince of Earth...A great evil is upon us...and we can not defeat it. The other planet have already fall under the evil power...I must ask you to go somewhere safe, were you will not be hurt..." My mom told us  
  
"What great evil coundnt be kill by the Imperium Silver Crystal??" ask Prince Darien  
  
"Some evil that doesnt fear the Crystal and that know were the weak spot is..." Pluto said, entering the conversation  
  
"You, Pluto...With the power said in the myth of your loved one death...It said that you unleash a power greater that the Crystal...Could you not kill this new threat??" I ask...I know I was about to sign my dead but I had to ask her...I had to know...  
  
"Such power is found in myth and story." my mom answer before Pluto could.  
  
"Mother, do not take offence in my saying...Is Pluto, your name?...And I ask my question to Pluto, not to anyone that could answer before her." I said  
  
"Your daughter had come something. Queen...but she does got a point...The question was ask to me...and the answer is yes, I do have a power greater that Crystal. But I will not used it...not this time." Pluto answer my question.  
  
"Why not??? Is is because of the past???" I ask  
  
"The past, present and future are the same for me. So it is not because of the past. But every empire must fall...and This is the downfall of The Moon Kingdom,there so, let's not interfere with Destiny itself." Pluto said  
  
She turn around and say goodbye to my mother. And she leaved.Later on, I'll know that she never really leaved the palace, that she just went back doing her thing.  
  
The battle happen so fast that nobody was ready...The Prince of Earth had die protecting me...and this is when I kill myself...  
  
~~Pluto pov~~  
  
The senshi die, then the Prince fallow by the Princess...Next come the Queen. A 3 thousand years empire ruin in 3 hours...Funny how time doesnt care about how much it take to build something...  
  
Anyway, I should get back to my Gates...And wait for the next time, senshi and evil should raise from the underworld...  
  
*~End of this chapter ~*  
  
AN: OK, sorry about the LONG wait, but I was mad at my computer and I get "sad" every time I open this file( I had a Perfect end(that I dont remember) but before i had time saving it, my computer restart(itself) I was so mad and "sad" that I didnt feel like rewrite it)  
  
There will be maybe one or two more chapter...Hope you love them, Michelle Ann Myst Lady thanks for the reviews...  
  
~~About my other story (like: One last story then one last love) the next chapter is Sodom to come...  
  
Ja ne Reviews )^_^(  
  
*~Mistal~* 


	4. Fallen Empire

Again I found her staring at this Empire.  
  
"Pluto...Tell me again...Can I change it???"  
  
"I will tell what I told to your mother. Every Empire must fall, and this is the downfall of Crystal Tokyo"  
  
"But Pluto!! I,you, we WORK so hard for that future...Why can you not change it!!!" the Queen now Sailor Moon ask.  
  
"Listen to me. I will NOT change time! Dont ask me to do it! I will Not!"  
  
"Pluto, listen to yourself!!! You are just a selfish person!"  
  
"Sailor Moon,Queen, Usagi. You are losing your faith..."  
  
"Pluto!! Please..."  
  
"Dont ask..."  
  
"No wonder you are STILL at the Gate of Time!!!No one want to be with you,coz you are So SELFISH!!!"  
  
A slap in the face does wake up...  
  
"Tell that again and there will be no future!"  
  
"You dont have the courage of doing it!!!!"  
  
"Usagi...You are losing your mind!"  
  
"You still dont have the courage of doing it!"  
  
She turn, I turn.  
  
"Pluto...please..."  
  
"Past will be forgot, Present wont exist and future will be a dream...Usagi, you try to save your life, your family. But you push me...Life should never exist again!"  
  
Again, Power unleashed. Destroying more than a planet. Life lost, Loneliness gain.  
  
She stood, ever last human of the universe. Infinite power of time. Goddess of Time. More powerful that Death itself.  
  
She was Sailor Pluto.Alone soldier, caring the burn of Cronos, Living in the past,breathing in the present, dreaming in the future.Loving death soul...She is Forever Love, Forever dream...  
  
She is my wife, Forever alone in the living world... ~Folken~  
  
*~ End ~*  
  
AN: this is the last chapter, sorry for the LONG LONG wait...I kinda forgot that story...Thanks to Black Ninja Star that remind me of this story by reviewing it. Thank to all the reviews!!!! review please...  
  
Anyway, I dont know what to say now.. again thanks to Myst Lady, Black Ninja Star and Yuki Kamitoki  
  
*~Mistal~* 


End file.
